The tale of friendship
by RoyalJack
Summary: Alternate Reality where Nick and Judy met when they were young.
1. chapter 1

**Hey there reader, my name's** **Jack and welcome to my first fanfiction. So this is an alternate reality that shows what it would be like if Nick and Judy met when they were kids. Also I'll be adding some new characters. Anyways I hope you'll like it, enjoy :)**

It was a normal day at Savanna Central elementary school. Nick was sitting next to his best friend Jack trying to stay concentrated while solving some multiplications.

"Ugh! How are you so good at this?" Jack asked his friend.

"I guess you could say I'm just that awesome." Nick stated while looking up to him. Jack was a muscular black wolf and a good bit taller. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah most definitely..." Jack said sarcastically.

"Alright you two are you done with your little chitchat?" That was Mrs. Liana, their teacher. Mrs. Liana was a middle aged lioness with sand colored fur and a tough look in her amber eyes.

"Who says 'chitchat'?" Jack mumbled to himself.

"I heard that Mister Sharp!" Mrs. Liana stated without even looking up from her documents.

Just before the bell rang Mrs. Liana got up and said in a loud tone,"alright kids that's it for today and don't forget the excursion on wednesday!"

"Yeah... and where are we going again?" Someone asked.

"The Carrot Days Festival in Bunnyburrow." Mrs. Liana answered,"may I ask you to be on time for once Mr. Sharp?" She then asked.

"I'll try my best" the wolf said smirking. Mrs. Liana glared at him angrily wich shattered his cool attitude within seconds. "I-I mean of course I'll be there on time Mrs. Liana." He then stuttered.

"Good. And don't forget your home-" She couldn't even end her sentence due to the fact that all the kids were already storming out of the classroom.

 **Lunchtime**

"I think this 'Bunnyburrow'-trip is going to be awesome." Nick stated while eating his peanut butter sandwich.

"You really think so?" Jack asked not looking too amused.

"I mean... yeah why not?" Nick answered

"It's going to be a farmers market full of **bunnies** Nick you now what they're like."

"You know Nick, Jack **does** have a point. I mean it's not like bunnies and foxes are best friends." A voice said. That voice belonged to another one of Nicks friends, Finnick.

"I don't get it. Why would they be scared of us?" Nick asked confused

"Nick, have you ever noticed that no small mammals, let alone **prey** mammals ever talk to me?" Jack asked.

Now Nick knew that Jack might be a bit grumpy from time to time but he was one of the most selfless and most honest mammals Nick ever met.

"That's because they don't know you." Finnick said, "they see your black fur, your teeth and they instantly go all 'oh no it's the big bad wolf!' on you."

"Ok let's change the subject" Jack said. He might not show it but it's really hard for him to know that there are mammals that judge him for no reason.

"Ok so what are y'all up to later?" Finnick asked.

"I'll help my Pop in his store." Nick said proudly. He loved spending time with his father.

"Ok so Nick's out what about you big one?" Finnick asked Jack.

"Pizzapaw?" Jack asked curiously.

"Pizzapaw" Finnick said with a smirk.

"Oh hell yes I'm in. And after that we can meet up with Sam and Bruce." Jack said looking at his phone, "they just texted me."

"Alright then. Those two are always fun."

 **Later that day**

"Mom Dad I'm home!" Nick yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Sup Nick?" His Dad yelled from the basement.

 **Ok so I'll be honest with you guys I got my inspiration from the fanfiction 'while we're young'**

 **(The best fanfiction I've ever read btw) so I took some parts of it in my story. One part being Nicks parents.**

"Eh, nothing much. You?" Nick asked his father.

"Just working on a suit. Nothing interesting."

"Ok then. You need some help?" Nick asked curiously

"Nah not really. But we can do father-son stuff when I'm done. Or you could just run off with your little friends." He then pointed out to the door where Finnick and Jack were already waiting for Nick.

"They've set you up to this, haven't they? Nick said to his dad.

"I have no idea what your talking about" John said slyly.

"So, where are we going?" Nick asked. "Savanna Central, meeting up with some friends." Finnick said with a happy smile.

"But you'll be here for dinner right?" John asked.

"Of course dad. Love you." Nick then ran off with his friends.

"...I love you too son." John said quietly to himself.

 **Savanna Central**

"So who are we going to meet up with?" Nick asked curiously.

"Sam, Bruce and the others you kno-... wait is that Big Ben over there? Hey Ben come over here!" A chubby cheetah turned around and smiled happily. His name was Benjamin Clawhauser and he was another one of Nicks best friends. Unfortunately he lived in another part of Zootopia.

"Hi guys! Long time no see." Ben stated while eating a doughnut.

"Yeah it's been far too long. So what are you up to?" Jack asked.

"Me? I was just about to go home." Ben said

"What? No, you're totally going to hang out with us!" The others said at the same time.

"Aww thank you guys!" Ben said with a big smile.

 **At the same time in Bunnyburrow**

"Are you exited?" Bobby asked Judy.

"Yes I am! It's going to be awesome." Judy said exited. "I hope people will like our little play at the **Carrot Days Festival**."

 **That's it for the first chapter of my little story. Again I'm sorry if it's shit as I said it's my first time. Whether people like it or not I'll definitely write a second chapter. So if you liked it stay tuned for that. Next time you'll see Jack and Nick meeting Judy and her friends.**


	2. Meeting in Bunnyburrow

**Hey everyone,** **welcome to the second chapter of my little story. So, in the last chapter you've met the first main characters; Judy, Nick and Jack. In todays chapter you'll see the first meeting of them at the Carrot Days Festival. Anyways, enjoy ;)**

 **Wednesday, 7 AM**

Jack was still lying in bed when his phone rang, it was Nick. "What?" Jack asked not looking to amused.

"Jack where are you?" Nick asked sounding pretty worried "It's wednesday, the school trip? You **have** to come know or we'll leave without you."

Jack was getting dressed up and brushed his teeth while still being on the phone.

"Dammit, tell Mrs. Liana that I'll be there in 5 minutes." Jack stated already running down the streets of Savanna Central.

 **5 Minutes later.**

"I-I did it, I'm here j-just on time..." Jack said while nearly collapsing on the floor.

"Mr. Sharp I really don't know what to do with you anymore." Mrs. Liana said shaking her head.

"Well, that's our train. Looks like you made it just on time."

"So I won't get detention?" Jack asked curiously.

"We'll see about that." She then stated.

The train left Zootopia and the kids laid back in the big red train seats.

"How?" Nick simply asked.

"Huh? What do you mean 'how'?" Jack asked while checking his phone.

"How did you manage to run trough half Savanna Central in **5 minutes**?"

"You could say I'm just that awesome." Jack said slyly.

"Are you excited?" Nick asked.

"Shhhhh, this wolf needs some sleep." Jack said as he laid down on the seats.

"Oh for the love of-" Nick wanted to say but Jack already fell asleep.

Ok, so Jack's out. Let's see some other classmates.

Nick locked at two deer in the seet row in front of him. These two are Luke and Angelica, the biggest cliche couple in class. Angelica was more or less scared of **everything** while Luke was just a generic douchebag. Next to them we have Richard a young Lynx sitting on his laptop while writing on his blog.

All the others where more or less sitting in one big group. And in the middle of everything there he was: Mason. A massive Rhino and the biggest bully in school, always picking on predators. His favorite thing to do was harassing Jack calling him names like

Stray dog or worse.

"Alright we'll arrive in Bunnyburrow in about an hour from now o- Mr. Sharp? Mister Sharp wake up immediately or you'll regret coming getting out of bed today!"

Mrs Liana glared at him angrily. Jack nearly fell of his seat. "I-I'm sorry Mrs. Liana." He said while yawning. Mrs Liana put her face in her paws."You're slowly driving me insane **Jack**." Wow, that was the first time she called him 'Jack' instead of Mr. Sharp.

That startled everyone for a second. "Ok. Point taken Mrs Liana I'll try to change." Jack said looking a bit confused.

 _"Next stop: Bunnyburrow"_ the voice said as the train slowly stopped in front of a little train station.

"Dear merciful god, it's even **smaller** than I thought." Jack said while drinking a coffee he got in the train.

Nick slightly bumped into his side:"Jack, just think positive. Maybe it's going to be fun." Jack still wasn't

convinced.

"Ok Kids, let's move on to the festival." Mrs. Liana said as she guided the class through a little group of bunnies.

 **At the festival**

"Wow Jack you were right, I've never seen so many bunnies." Nick said while looking at a few hundred bunnies.

"Are we going to watch the play?" Jack asked curiously.

"See? I told you you'd enjoy yourself." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah. This is actually fun." Jack said smiling as well.

The play took place in a little shed in the middle of the festival. "Ok, this is gonna be fun." Jack said while eating some fries.

"Fear, treachery, bloodlust. These were the forces that ruled our world for thousands of years." A voice said. A grey bunny was casually hopping around on stage when all of a sudden a jaguar in a tiger costume jumped out of a cardboard bush and pretended to attack the bunny. Jack nearly bursted out of laughter.

"Back then the world was devided in two- vicious predator and meek prey." The bunny continued. "Oh, here we go again. 'vicious predators' and 'meek prey'. " Jack stated sounding a bit annoyed. "But over time we evolved amd stood over our savage ways. Now predator and prey live in harmony and everyone can be everything." She then continued.

"Exactly, I don't have to be a lonely hunter anymore, now I can hunt for tax exemptions, I'll be a actuary!"

The Jaguar said.

"And I will help make the world a better place I'll be a... Police officer!" The bunny threw of her robe and showed a shiny police uniform. "Wow now that's what I call confidence." Jack said impressed,"she would be the first bunny cop in the history of Zootopia."

"HAHAHAHA! Bunny cop that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" A fox in the first row shouted. Jack started to growl.

"Now for some small minded people out there, yes I'm looking at you Gideon Grey, this may seem impossible but only 211 miles from here there lies the great city Zootopia, where anyone can be anything!"

And with that the act ended. Nick and Jack clapped along with most of the crowd. "That was a cool bunny." Nick stated while walking out of the shed. "Is everything ok? You looked a little upset." He asked hus friend. "Oh yeah. It's that other fox kid, the bully." Nick knew what was going on. Jack always had to deal with a lot of problems, bullies being one of them.

All of a sudden they heard a scream. Jack immediatly turned around and followed the sound.

"Give her her tickets back, **Gideon.** " The bunny in the police uniform said bravely.

"Or what? Are you going to arrest me? You're nothing but a dumb bunny and you won't ever be anything else. It's time to teach you a lesson." He drew his claws ready to scratch her. Last thing Nick saw was Jack charging at the fox.

He hit him with full force and pinned him to the ground, baring his razor sharp teeth. "Why don't you take on someone your own size?"

He growled, " Now give her the tickets and **apologize**."

The fox got up threw the tickets in front of her,"Watch out **bunny** , next time there might not be anyone to save you." He threatened.

"What was that?" Jack moved a step closer.

The fox then ran away.

The bunny was sitting on the ground, her nose was twitching.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, "I hope I haven't scared you ir anything. I'm Jack."

"J-Judy..." she answered. After a few minutes she was calm enough to talk to him. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem", Jack picked up the tickets and handed them to her, "Are you sure that you're ok? You're shaking a bit."

"You just kinda scared me that's all." Judy said.

"Why? Because I'm a ' **vicious predator'**?" He said looking a bit mad.

"Wha- oh you've seen the play..." Judy said blushing.

"Jack, what's going on? And who is this?" Nick said as he just arrived.

"I'm Judy." She said still shaking a bit.

"Oh I remember you, you are the bunny from the play." nick stated with a wide smile.

Judy was blushing even more, _jeez how many people have seen that play?_ She thought for herself.

"So I don't think I've seen you boys around here. Where are you from?" She asked curiously

"We're from **Zootopia**." Jack said smirking. He remembered that she wanted to be an officer in the ZPD.

"No way!" She said exited,"how is it?"

As much as Jack would've loved to say 'the city of lies' he answered: "The city where anyone can be anything." He didn't want to crush her dreams.

She smiled happily. "Judy! Where are you?" Someone shouted. Probably her father.

"I'm coming Dad! Anyways it was nice meeting you guys."

"Nice meeting you too" Nick and Jack said at the same time.

She ran off.

On their way back to the train they both wondered if they would ever see her again.

 **Wow today we saw how Jack went kinda crazy. Gideon will definitely leave her alone from now on, or maybe not? Anyways that's it fir the second chapter third one's going to be out soon, hope you liked it. See ya.**


	3. Students Exchange

**Quick recap on what happened in chapter two. We saw the first meeting of Judy with Nick and Jack at the Carrot Days Festival. We also saw how Jack went semi-savage. The reason why I choose Jack instead of Nick for that particular scene is because I want Nick to be the more reasonable one. So without further ado, let's get started with chapter numero 3.**

 **Three months after the Bunnyburrow tripp**

"... and this is why most predators still have to eat a synthetic protein mix as an alternative to meat." Nick wasn't really listening to his teacher, he just slowly drifted in and out of his daydreams. Well, while Nick was only "daydreaming" Jack completely fell asleep, having his head lying on the table.

"Due to the meat based digestive system of predators, they can't survive without a steady protein source. Isn't that right **Mr. Wilde**?"

"I-I'm sorry what was the question?" Nick stated as he was thrown back to reality. "If you wouldn't sleep in class you would've probably known the answer to that question. What about you Mr. Sharp, care to explain what we were talking about?"

Jacks left ear twitched a little bit as he lifted his head and firmly answered:"We were talking about the fact that most of us predators still have to eat a synthetic protein mixture as an alternative to meat."

"How did you-?" Mrs. Liana asked with a confused look on her face. She obviously didn't expect Jack to answer that question so perfectly. Exactly Mr. Sharp." She then said with a smile.

The recess bell rang and the students started to leave the classroom.

"How? HOW on earth would you know what she's been talking about when you were literally **SLEEPING**?!" Nick asked while completely loosing his faith in Mammalty.

"The trick is to keep one ear open all the time. You have to listen to everything." Jack answered while biting into an apple.

" **Attention all students, please remember that the 1 year students exchange begins next week. We will exchange 2 students with the schools: Hawthrone elementary, Garvey private school and Bunnyburrow elementary school. Thank you for your attention."**

"Wait, Bunnyburrow? Isn't that the place where we met that bunny girl?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I think that's the place." Jack answered remembering the trip.

"Maybe we'll see her again." Nick said with a smile

"Am I seeing excitement there, Wilde?" Jack asked slyly.

Nick started to blush.

 **Same time at Bunnyburrow elementary school**

"Man, wouldn't it be awesome to soend a whole year in Zootopia?" Bobby asked exited.

"I mean yeah, but it's not like my parents would allow that." Judy said sadly.

"Really, why?" Bobby asked curiously.

"You're saying that your parents wouldn't have a problem with you spending an entire year with **strangers**?" Judy said doubting that Bobbys parents would agree to that.

"They wouldn't be strangers after I met them." Bobby said with a smile. He then sat down amd started to eat his lunch.

Gideon Grey saw him and came over with an angry expression on his face. As always.

"Gove me your lunch money **Kitty Cat** or else..." he drew his claws. "Gideon Grey, don't you have anything better to do than threatening other kids?" Bobby asked not even being a little scared by Gideons claws.

"No, I don't." Gideon simply said. "Now give me your money!" He swung and nearly hit the left cheek of the young couger with full force and claws out.

 **Back to Zootopia**

Nick just came home. "DAAAAD can I talk to you about something?"

"Always, Son. So, what's the deal?" John asked his son.

"Well we have this students exchange in school and I thought that we may could be the guest family for one of them. They have to do a Interview forst so we can decide after that."

"Son, what's our familys motto? Treat everyone like family and everyone is going to treat you the same way." John answered whith a smile.

"Is... that a yes?" Nick asked confused.

"Of course it does, Son." John stated.

"THANK YOU DAD!" Nick yelled while running upstairs.

"*sigh* you're welcome my boy, you're welcome."

 **At the Sharps residence**

"Dad, could I talk to you for a second?" Jack yelled into the garage. He saw his dad working on a custom chopper. Size wise it was probably meant for a bear, or a really big wolf.

"What is it son?" His father, Damien Sharp, got up and walked over to his son while putting on his leather jacket with the clubs badge on it. You heard that right, Jacks father was the president of the local motor club. The badge said _Wolfpack_ on the top and showed the image of a growling wolf. On the bottom it simply said the district; _Savanna._ "So I wanted to talk to you about something." Nick said nervously. Even though his father never physically or "mentally" hurt him, he still was kinda scared of him.

"Then stop stuttering and say it." His father said with his extremely deep and rough tone.

"O-ok I wanted to ask if we could be the guest family for the students exchange next week." Jack said slightly scared. His father was monstrous. Tall enough to look a grizzly in his eyes. "Students exchange? Why do you want me of all possible to be the guest father?" His father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's good for making new friends. Besides, if not I could always hang around more in the **clubhouse."** Jack said slyly. He knew his dad just had to agree now. "Ok, ok I'll be the guest father for a student alright? You know that I don't want you around the club. You shouldn't be dragged into this life, **you deserve better."** His father said with a said look in his eyes. "Thank you dad." Jack hugged his father. "I love you son." Damien said with a slight smile.

"I love you too" Jack answered.

 **Back at Bunnyburrow**

"Judy the phone's ringing, its for you!" One of her brothers screamed through the house.

"Thank you William." Judy said. "Hello, Judy is that you? My parents agreed! I'm signed up for the exchange year!" Bobby yelled exited.

"Wow Bobby that's awesome! I still haven't asked my parents though." Judy said concerned. "The do it already! I have to go I'm on the tractor." Bobby yelled. He then hung up. Judy took some deep breaths and then yelled:" MOM? DAD? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" A few minutes later both of them showed up.

"What is is baby?" Her mother asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." She answered

"Ok, go on." Her father said.

"Ok so Bobby and I want to go on the students exchange year to Zootopia. His parents already approved so I hope you will too. I think it's a great opp-" She couldn't even finish her sentence. "Are you out if your damn mind?!" Her father yelled.

"You have no clue what family you're going to get to! What if they are mean to you? Or worse, **what if you're coming to a family of predators**?"

"Stu, I think you are overreacting." Judys mother said. " not all predators are bad." Stu looked at his wife "No, but most of them are!" He then said.

"You're so pathetic sometimes Stuard!" Judys mother yelled. "Do you have any idea what these city kids are like Bonnie? No, you don't." Stu said getting angrier and angrier.

"You don't know any 'City Kids' yourself. Your argument is invalid, try again" Judys mom, Bonnie said.

"You now what? FINE LET HER GO BUT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS ILL BLAME YOU FOR IT!" He yelled as he left the room.

Judy was sitting in a corner with tears in her eyes and a twitching nose. She hated seeing her parents foght like that. She hoped it was worth it.

 **Anyways that's all I've got fir this chapter sorry if it's a bit thin. So I actually wanted to talk about some points. First of all the only reason I brought Jack into this story is because I wrote a first chapter without him and it ended up as a bad cooy of 'while we're young'. He is also going to add a little more drama to the story. And a big part of that drama is going to be Jacks father Damien adn his club. Second point on my list is a question to you. What would you like more, short chapters (800-1500 words) but weekly updates or longer chapters but a longer time to write them. Another point was that I wanted to ask you if judy should go to Nick or Jack for the students exchange. Again I don't want to just write my stuff and 'ruining' a bit if the story for you guys. And my last point is that I was messing with the thought of making a T rated AU fanfiction with Jack Bick and Judy being ZPD officers and working on some f* up cases. That story line is going be a lot more vulgar and violent than this one will ever be so give me your thoughts if I should do it or not. Thank you for reading. See ya next time**


	4. The Interviews

**G'day lads and welcome back to another chapter of my little story. So today we'll see the interview between the guest students and their guest parents. I'm always writing this first part right here before actually writing the story so while writing this part I have absolutely no idea how this chapter is going to play out afterwards so bare with me here.**

 **The Bunnyburrow train station**

"Are you as exited as I am?" Bobby asked with a big smile.

"Of course I am! We're going to have our first interview with our future guest families. Do you think they're nice?" Judy asked slightly concerned.

"I'm sure! But can I ask you a question?" Bobby said in a more serious tone.

"What's up?"

"Well Jag told me that he heard some fighting coming from your house last Wednesday. Is everything ok?"

 _Jaguar? Why on earth would he tell Bobby about that?_ Judy thought.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Bobby didn't want to force answers out of her. He was pretty sure that he knew what was up. Her father was pretty conservative about friendships between prey and predators. He was also extremely protective. The thought that his little girl was going to live for one whole year with a predator family, even if that wasn't for sure at that point, probably made him furious. Even though he'd never hurt a family member, Stuart Hopps was known for having an extremely short fuse.

"Ok then. Do you know anything about the guest families?" Bobby asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I actually do. I got a list with names and species of all the people that volunteered as guest families." Judy pulled a list out of her carrot-shaped backpack.

"What are you waiting for? Read it already!" Bobby said exited. "Ok, so we got Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, a fox family with a son in our age called **Nick** apparently. Mr. and Mrs. Weaselton, I'm pretty sure you can guess what kind of mammal they are. Mr. and Mrs Lionhart, Lions obviously. Mr.and Mrs. Ross, white Tiger. Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor, black panthers, and their son **Andrew**." The list went on and on. Then at the end:"...and last but not least Mr. Sharp and his son **Jack**." Judy folds the list together and puts it back into her backpack. "That's one hell of a list." Bobby stated a bit surprised by the sheer number of possible guest families.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do in Zootopia?" He asked Judy.

"I'll try to meet some if the guest parents right away."

Judy answered.

"That's not fair! You're not going to get a head start."

Bobby said with his famous wide smile.

"Well, let's welcome Zootopia together." Judy said. Even though she was sad that her father didn't agree to the students exchange Judy knew that this was probably going to be one of her best years.

 **Zootopia, Savanna district**

"So this is Zootopia" Bobby said overwhelmed by the size of the city. "So, aren't we supposed to meet a one of the teachers here?"

Judy was looking at her plans: "Yeah, he's called Mr. Oxhorn." Judy said reading of her information sheet.

"Is that him?" Bobby pointed at a big bison.

"Let's find out. MR. OXHORN?" Bobby yelled.

Judy put her face into her paws. _Great, 5 minutes in Zootopia and Bobby already managed to make me feel embarrassed._ Judy thought to herself.

The bison turned around and walked up to them.

"So, you two are the kids from..." he looks at his sheet " _Bunnyburrow._ I suppose you are Judy and you are Robert right?" He looks at them.

"Yep, that's us." Judy said looking at the big mammal in front of her.

"Well we should get going. I'll bring you to school where you're going to meet your new teacher for this year, **Mrs. Liana**. She's going to bring you to the interviews with your possible guest parents."

 **Savanna elementary school**

"Well if it isn't my two new students. You must be Judy and Bobby." Mrs. Liana was a mid-age lioness with amber colored eyes. "So, let's not waste any time and meet up with some families."

Liana walked up to her car and opened the door for the two of them. "Where are we going first?" Judy asked.

"The O'Connor family, in Clawhaul Avenue."

 **O'Connor residents**

"So, you are Judy and Bobby?" Mr. O'Connor said,

"I'm Mr. O'Connor and this is my loving wife Adrienne."

"It's nice to meet you two." Bobby said. "And you have to be Andrew right?" Bobby asked the young panther sitting in next to the parents.

"Yeah, call me Ace." He said with a welcoming smile.

"So, why are you to doing this students exchange?"

Mr. O'Connor asked.

"Well we both want to move to Zootopia someday. Judy here wants to become an Officer in the ZPD and I want to study music at the Tundra Town University."

"Is that so? Well that's interesting, a bunny cop." Mr. O'Connor chuckled. "Maybe we'll see each other in the court one day."

"Huh?" Judy was confused.

"Oh yeah I should've told you, I'm judge of the Savanna courtyard", the Panther said, "Well then I hooe we helped you two for your decision. I have to go now, time is money."

Andrew or 'Ace' as he preferred to be called rolled his eyes over the last statement of his father.

"Ok, goodbye Mr. O'Connor." Judy and Bobby said."

 _What an interesting man,_ Judy thought.

"So, where are we going next?" She asked curiously.

"Alexandria Street, the Wilde family." Liana stated.

The fox family, let's see how they are Judy thought to herself. She just had a feeling that this would be a family that she's never going to forget.

 **1 hour later in Alexandria street**

"Here we are, Wilde Son tailors." Mrs. Liana said. "I'm sure you will love this family. Their son Nick is in my class"

Wait NICK? Judy thought, wasn't that the fox at the Carrot Days Festival?

"Ah hello there Mrs. Liana" an elder fox opened the door. "Nice to see you again Mr. Wilde, I was really happy when I heard that you'll sign up as a guest family." Mr. Wilde let them enter the store and brought them upstairs into the apartment. "So Mr. Wilde, you're a tailor?" Bobby asked the fox. "Yeah, it's pretty much all I ever wanted. Also please call me John. Mr. Wilde makes me sound old." He said. "That's because you **are** old." A female fox said as they entered the living room. "And that's my lovely wife Francine. And of course my son, Nick" John said as he introduced his family.

 _I knew it! It **is** the same Nick from before, _Judy thought to herself. She was somehow happy to see him again. Even though she had no idea why she was feeling that way.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope you're going to have an amazing year here in Zootopia. We would love to take care of one of you for said year." John said with a wide smile. "So, why are you to doing this whole exchange year thing?" Francine asked.

"Well we both want to move to Zootopia when we're older. Judy here wants to be an Officer for the ZPD someday. And I want to be a musician." Bobby said.

"A Bunny cop?" John asked with a smirk, "that's a rarity."

"You mean like a fox tailor?" Judy answered, all of a sudden she realized what she just said. Everyone went silent. John broke the silence as he bursted out of laughter. "I love this bunny, she's courageous! You are well welcomed in our house, both of you."

Sfter that Judy Bobby and Mrs. Liana were getting ready to leave and meet the last family, Family **Sharp.** Just as they wanted to leave Nick showed up. "Mrs. Liana could I talk to Judy for a second?" Mrs Liana raised an eyebrows and then nodded in agreement.

"So, I didn't think I'd see dou again." Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah thanks again for stepping in." Judy said. There was just something about that fox. "Your family is very nice."

Nick smiled, "thank you! I hope you'll consider us as your guest family." Judy has not expected that. "Wha-?" She was a little confused.

Nick madly blushed "I think Mrs Liana is called you! You should get going." He said being very uncomfortable with the situation.

Judy smiled "Ok, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Judy said. She was uncomfortable as well, but for a different reason. She was... happy to see him again.

 **Sunshine avenue, 6.45 pm**

The Sharp residence was actually just a big factory warehouse rebuilt as a loft. The roof was good 22 feet high. Some bikes where standing in the middle of the room. Damien Sharp was a tall wolf. He was sitting on a black couch in a corner of the loft smoking a cigar. Next to him was a completely black younger wolf. He was about as old as Judy.

"So you too must be Bobby and Judy? I read those documents. Why did you sign up for the students exchange?" He asked with his deep and somehow menacing voice.

"Well, we both want to move to Zootopia when we're older, I want to be a musician and Judy wants to become a police officer in the ZPD." Bobby stated.

"Dreaming big aren't you, Judy? The ZPD the most unreliable force in Zootopia." The last part he mumbled to himself. Jack slightly bumped into him. "Not here." He whispered.

 _Wait, that's the wolf that saved me from Gideon!_ Judy.

They talked a little longer. After an hour Mrs. Liana decided that they should get going.

"Don't I know you?" The black wolf asked Judy.

"Yes, I was the bunny at the play at the Carrot Days Festival."

"Oh now I remember! Does that Gideon guy still bother you?" He asked

"Yeah sometimes but it got better." Judy heard how Jack started to growl a little. He then turned around to Bobby.

"So you want to be a musician? That's pretty cool." Bobby smiled as he heard that. "Thanks man! Music's been part of my life since I was a little cub."

"We have to go. Oh and Mr Sharp be sure not to forget to do your holiday homework." Mrs Liana said.

"Wha- Yeah totally holiday homework. Did it already." Jack said trying to escape the situation.

"Mr. Sharp, we don't have holiday homework." She said with a smile. Everyone started to laugh, everyone except Jacks father.

 **8.15 pm at hotel Greenleaf**

"Goodnight Judy" Bobby said

"Goodnight Bobby" Judy answered

 _I definitely know what family I want to go to,_ Bobby thought. "I think I'll go to choose the Sharps as my guest family." Bobby said to Judy.

She turned around, rather surprised.

"Really? Cool because I think I'll choose the Wildes!"

"The fox family? You're father won't like that at all" Bobby said more to himself. _I don't think that is going to end well, Bobby thought to himself while falling asleep._

 **I am so so sorry that this chapter came so late! I didn't have much time to write (I still don't but I'll try my best). This chapter may be a little weak so I apologize but if you have any story Ideas I'd live to hear them. Anyways, this is all I've got for today I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!**


	5. A first look around

**G'day lads I'm back with another chapter. Important message this story is neither dead nor dying! I'm so sorry that the last chapter took so long and I promise that this one won't. Without further ado, let's get started.**

It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining.

Mrs. Liana was sitting in school waiting for Judy and Bobby to tell her wich families they've picked.

The door opened and Judy and Bobby entered the classroom. All three of them sat down at the teachers desk while Mrs. Liana was carefully placing the files of the families on the table. "So, have you decided wich family you are going to choose?" Mrs. Liana asked.

"Yes" both if them answered at the same time. "Ok, let's start with you Bobby. Who'd you choose?"

"I'm going to live with the **Sharps.** " He answered happily. Mrs. Liana raised an eyebrow and then marked Damien Sharps file with a green marker and then moved on to Judy.

"And who did you choose, Judy?" She then asked.

"I thought about it for a long time but I decided that I am going to live with the **Wildes**!" She said with a big smile.

Mrs. Liana was really surprised by that decision.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Why, because I'm a Bunny living with foxes?" Judy said slightly offended.

"Ok then I'll call your parents and tell them your decision." She said as she stood up.

Judy wasn't looking forward to her fathers call. _He's going to be furious,_ she thought.

"So, what are we going to do next? Are we moving to our guest parents?" Bobby asked exited. "I can't wait to get to know them better."

 **Same time at the Sharps residence**

It was 10 am wich was incredibly early for Jack to get up on holidays. He went out of bed and took a cold shower to wake up. He went to his closet and picked out some ripped jeans and a black and red lumberjack shirt. (Authors note: _I had no idea that those things were called lumberjack shirts. Was I the only one?)._ He went downstairs and walked up to his father. Damien was sitting next to the exact same chopper he worked on when Jack first told him about the whole guest family thing.

"Hi dad" he said as he walked to the coffee machine. He may have showered cold but nothing wakes a Sharp up faster than a good mug o'coffee. As he walked up to the kitchen counter, he saw a hot, steaming Cappuccino in a thermos flask. He smiled.

"Thanks Dad" Jack said as he grabbed the coffee and looked through the mail.

Damien just nodded slightly.

"Dad? Here's a letter from school." Jack said as he opened a letter signed by Mrs Liana. Jack started to grin. "You remember the cougar? He choose us as his guest family." Damien looked up and looked at his son, slightly surprised.

"Seriously? Okay, then I think you are supposed to meet him in school." He said. "I honestly did not expect that to happen. So what are we supposed to do now? Should we pick him up or something? Because I don't have time for that."

"Here it says that **I** am supposed to meet up with him in front of our school. Well, I think I should get going then." Jack answered. He took his keys and the flask with his coffee.

"Bye Dad" He said as he left.

"See ya, Jack" His father answered.

"That complicates things a lot." Damien said to himself after his son left.

 **Same time at the Wildes residence**

"John darling? Come here for a second." Francine said to her husband.

"What is it, honey?" John asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen.

"One of the kids decided that we should be their guest family!" Franchine answered.

"Wich one?"

"The bunny, Judy. Isn't that funny? A bunny chose a fox family as her guest family." She said with a smile.

"We should tell Nick. SON COME DOWN HERE!" John yelled.

"What is it Dad?" Nick asked as he walked downstairs. He looked like he literally fell out of his bed.

"The bunny choose us as her guests family! Isn't that exiting?" John asked his son.

"Wha- Judy? She choose us? That's awesome!" Nick said exited. He practically washed his sleepiness away in a matter of seconds.

"Are we supposed to pick her up somewhere?"

"Actually **YOU** are supposed to pick her up. Meet her in front of your school." Francine said as she was reading the letter.

"Ok then I won't let her wait." Jack said with a wide smile.

He then grabbed his denim jacket and put on his beanie.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" He said as he left.

John started to grin. "Well, this is going to be a fun year for our boy."

"What do you mean?" Franchine asked

"I just have a certain feeling." John answered.

 **30 minutes later,** **Savanna elementary school**

Jack was leaning against a wall listening to music an drinking his coffee while waiting for Bobby to show up. Suddenly someone walked up to him.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" He asked his friend.

"Jack? I could ask you the same question. I'm here because Judy choose us as her guest family." Nick said exited.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, Bobby choose us as his guest family. Do you think they know that we're friends? And more importantly, why do you look like a hipster?"

"That's rich coming from a guy in ripped jeans and a lumberjack shirt drinking coffee out of a thermos flask." Nick answered slyly.

"Fair point. So, are we supposed to wait here or should we go inside?"

In this exact moment Judy and Bobby walked out of school.

"Hey look, there they are!" Bobby said excited as he saw Nick and Jack.

Judy blushed a little. _Wow are they always dressed that stylish or is this a special occasion?_ She thought for herself.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Judy, hi Bobby. So, do you guys know what's next?" Jack asked.

"Do you want to show us the city?" Bobby asked, "we've never been to Zootopia."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well I think we should show you the city then." He answered.

"Lead the way." Judy said.

"You got any idea where to start Nick?" Jack asked. He had no idea where to start in such a massive city.

"How about tundra town?" Nick said.

"Good call. We could start at the Saint Clouds memorial."

"What's the Saint Cloud memorial?" Judy asked the two boys.

They both looked at her in a strange way. "You don't know about the battle of Saint Cloud? I mean I knew you lived outside and everything but the Saint Cloud massacre **is** pretty famous." Nick said. He loved history.

"We'll show you why." Jack lead the way to the nearest subway station.

 **30 minutes later, Saint Cloud avenue**

"So, here we are." Jack said. They were standing in front of a big bronze statue of a Bear in full armor welding a two handed battleaxe.

Judy and Bobby were both fascinated and intimidated. "Who is that?" Bobby asked.

"This, my young friend, is Robert the heroic, former lord of house Saint Cloud of Tundratown and hero of the great war of the courageous. Here at this very point, Robert and his last battalion stood up against the barbaric hordes of hyenas lead by Valkas the tyrannical himself. At that day, said hyenas were slain and the war was over, but at what cost? More than 300'000 mammals died in 20 years of mayhem and carnage. Robert the heroic was slain by Valkas on that very day and at the exact spot where the brave bear took his last breaths on our planet, his sons built this memorial to remember the losses of our defenders and our heroes. At the end of that day nearly no one of Roberts so called Claw battalion survived. This all happened 400 years ago." A strangers voice answered Bobbys question m. A slightly grayed Moose turned around and smiled at them.

"Mr. Deschain, didn't expect to see you here." Jack said woth a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't Jack Sharp and Nick Wilde. How rude, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mr. Deschain, I'm Jack and Nicks history and philosophy teacher. And you are?" He asked Judy and Bobby.

"I'm Judy and this is Bobby. We're the kids from the students exchange." Judy answered.

"Bobby? Short for Robert I assume? Why did you choose that nickname? I'm curious." Mr. Deschain asked the young cougar.

"Actually i haven't chosen it at all. It just kinda happened I actually don't even like it all that much." He said. Judy knew that Bobby wasn't a big fan of his nickname but at one point he just kind of stopped fighting it.

"Well no one knows you here so you could always choose another nickname." Mr. Deschain said, "May I suggest Robb? After Robb the heroic?" He asked.

"Yeah, I like that. Robb, it sounds way better than Bobby." He said with a happy smile.

"Well, I still have things to do so I guess I'll see you next week." He said as he left.

Judy and Bobby were impressed by the fact that they've never heard of this war.

"So yeah this is the Saint Cloud memorial. And that's Mr. Deschain for you, makes you question your life decisions in under 60 seconds. Anyways, let's move on to a more fun thing. Next stop-" he couldn't finish his sentence. In that exact moment, a snowball was thrown at Jack. It would've hit him straight on the muzzle if he wouldn't have catched it mid-air.

"How did you do that?" Judy asked impressed.

"Never underestimate a wolves senses." Jack answered with a smirk. "Oh and by the way there's no need to hide **Finnick** I know exactly where you are." He shouted.

A desert colored fennec dug his way out of a snow pile. "Dammit Jack, how did you do that? And don't you dare say 'never underestimate a wolves senses' because I call bullshit on that." He said as he walked up to them.

"So guys, this is Finnick, an absolute jerk and one of our best friends." Nick said.

"Sup?" Finnick said. That's about as welcoming as he gets.

"Hey, I got an idea, let's go to the junkyard at desert square." Jack suggested.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Desert square is Scavenger territory now. I bet they'd just love to see the son of the Wolfpacks president walking through their front door." Finnick said sarcastically.

"What is he talking about?" Robb asked. ( _authors note: yes, I will keep calling him Robb from now on_ )

"Don't worry about it" Jack said, but he did not look convinced at all.

Finnick now realized that Jack hasn't said anything about his fathers job.

 **One hour later**

They all ate together at Nicks. Jacks father wasn't home. He simply said he'd 'have to deal with some mammals who obviously aren't able to play after the rules. '

"The food is amazing as always Mrs. Wilde." Jack said while he was annihilating his fourth sloppy joe. Nick was already finished after his second one and Judy nearly held up with Jack eating her third vegetarian sloppy joe.

"Thank you. It's always nice to see people appreciating your food." Francine said.

After a nice dinner everyone moved along. Finnick left, Judy got her sleeping stuff and Jack and Robb went back to the Appartement.

"Where am I going to sleep?"Judy asked.

"You'll sleep in the second bed in Nicks room." John answered.

 _I'll share a room with Nick? This is going to be interesting even though my father might kill me for not telling him that I'll live with a fox family._

At about 10 pm Nick and Judy went to bed.

"Goodnight Judy." Nick said as he laid down.

"Goodnight Nick" she answered.

 _My feeling just intensified,_ John thought with a smile on his face as he closed the door of Nicks room.

 **At the Sharps Appartement**

"So, what do you think of Zootopia so far?" Jack asked Robb.

"I love it! Everything feels so overwhelming." He answered."Where am I going to sleep?" He then asked.

"In my room. Second bed at the window." It was really late at night when they came home. Everything was pitch black.

"Should I lead you? You know I can see pretty good in the dark." Jack offered.

Robb blushed a little, "Thank you Jack. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bo- I mean Robb." He said as he curled into a ball and searched for a comfortable position in his own bed.

 **So this is today's chapter done! Next time we'll get to see a closer look into the different family situations. A little problem, out of some reason it says in the tag list of the Tale of** **friendship that the story is complete. I have no idea why but it somehow won't let me delete said tag so just rest assured, this story's still going to go on for a while. Anyways that's all I got for now, as always if you have an idea for something I should put into my story just DM me or write it into the review section down below. Till next time, bye!**


	6. A look behind the curtain part I

**G'day lads, welcome back to another chapter of my little story. This time we'll get to see a little more of the characters backstories. I just wanted to say that even though it's a lot of fun to write on this story, I don't have a lot of time in the next two weeks (I still have to do boring real life shit xD). So this is probably going to be my first two parter! This time you'll see Jack and Robb and next time Nick and Judys backstories. I don't know why but I always feel weird doing these notes at the start of my chapters because I'm literally writing down the first thing that comes to my mind. So now that I feel awkward, let's get to the sixth chapter of my little story.**

 **Sharp residence, 8 am**

Even though it was still early in the morning the sun was already shining through the dark of Jacks bedroom. A nice breeze blew through the room. Robb was already awake and had his daydreams about the fact that he was actually lying in a bed in Zootopia.

Jack woke up:"Hey Robb? You look like you're still dreaming."

That took the young out of his daydreams and back to reality. "Wha- oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?

"This is all so overwhelming and I don't know where to start. I mean I actually know very little about you for example." Ronn answered.

"Well, I don't know anything about you either. How about this, you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." Jack suggested as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't really know what to tell you. My full name is Robert Cassidy, I was born and raised in Bunnyburrow. I love music and playing different instruments. I don't know what else to tell you." Robb said.

Jack looked at him, he was curious "Oh come on, there has to be more. Tell me about your family.

"Well my father's a farmer and a hunter just like everyone else in Bunnyburrow. And my mother is a teacher at our school. She was my teacher for three years." Robb lightened up a little, remembering the easy years of school.

"Were you able to copy exams?" Jack asked, half joking half serious.

"Sadly, no. Not that I never tried but I always got into a lot of trouble. I also have a sister, she's one year older than I am. She wanted to come to Zootopia as well but unfortunately she's not in the age span anymore."

Jacks ears raised up a little. "She would have made great friends with **my twin sister, Chloe.** I'm sure she and Judy are going to get along just fine."

Robb was confused, he had no idea that Jack had a sister. "You have a sister? How come I haven't met her already?"

"She visited our Nan in Blackwood. She's going to be back tomorrow. You'll like her, she's like a less charming version of me." He said with a smirk.

Robb smiled slightly then he looked at Jack with a serious look in his eyes, "Jack I'm curious, what's your Dads job exactly?"

"*sigh* well there's no point hiding it, my father is the president of the Wolfpack MC. The biggest biker club in Zootopia. We follow the crusaders knight codex wich means that our ranks are named after different knight classes like Squire or Paladin. The club was founded by my great grandfather Fenris after the civil war. My father doesn't have a lot of spare time, he is basically one with the club. Our biggest enemy is a hyena MC called the Scavengers. Legends tell that they were founded by the last living son of Valkas. You remember Valkas the tyrannical, from the monument yesterday? I hope you're not mad that I haven't told you this earlier." Jack was a little concerned that Robb would have his problems with the fact that he lives together with someone people on the streets would call a 'criminal'.

Robb just looked at him "Why would I be mad? I mean it's not like he would be some serial killer. I met your father and he is in fact a really nice man. But I wanted to ask you something else, what about your mother? Is she in Blackwood with your sister?" he was looking forward to meeting Mrs. Sharp.

Jack took a deep breath. "No she isn't. My- my mother passed away two years ago, she had a car accident. She later died in hospital with all of us around her. My father blamed the Scavengers but there is no real evidence for their complicity. I still remember her last words:'I love you Jack, take good care of your sister. Let no one ever stop you from your dreams and never forget, I'm always with you, in here.'" He put his paw on his chest, at the point where his heart was. A single tear ran down the side of his muzzle.

Robb went over and hugged his new friend. "I'm so incredibly sorry Jack I don't know what to say." He just held him.

Jack took another deep breath. "It's okay, two years is a long time." Robb looked into Jacks deep blue eyes. _I never realized how blue his eyes actually are,_ he thought for himself.

"It's kinda late already, should we get going?" Robb asked hoping to change the subject.

"Let's just stay a few more minutes." Jack answered trying not to cry.

 **Well I'm kinda going on a high leap by putting in something like the death of Jacks mom into a K rated story. Yes I know this is short but rest assured that part two will come out soon enough. As I said at the start I don't have a lot of time in the next two weeks so expect bigger chapters soon. I am truly sorry if this chapter seems a little forced or a little rushed. In the next part we'll see the backstory of Nick and Judy. Also putting in Jacks sister was an absolute random thought I had while writing and I am in fact really happy with that. She's definitely going to be another bigger story character. I don't have anything else to say really so I'm just going to end this chapter right here. See you in the next chapter, bye!**


	7. A look behind the curtain part II

**G'day lads, welcome back to my story! Today was probably one of the worst days I've ever had. (Literally studied and worked from 5am to 9** **pm) so I thought 'hey, let's start writing part two of my chapter after all of that shite.' So here we go, this is going to be even shorter than part one but keep in mind that the next chapters will come out on a 3-4 days basis. I'm also looking forward to introducing Jacks sister Chloe whom I will implement in the next chapter. So without further ado, let's get started with part two of 'Look behind the curtain'.**

 **Alexandria street, 8am**

It was still 'early' in the morning but Judy was already up, lying in bed and waiting for Nick to wake up. Ten minutes later, the fox finally woke up and yawned. "Judy? Are you awake?" He asked

Judy turned around and looked at him. Even though he just woke up he already looked like he spent an hour in front of a mirror. "Yeah I just woke up" she said not really telling the truth.

"Do you want to play a game? ( _Authors note: instert Saw music here)"_ Nick asked her after a few minutes of silence. "It's called two truths and one lie. I'm pretty sure you know it already."

"Yes I do know it and yeah of course I'd love to play a game ( _saw music intensifies_ )" Judy said with a smile. _That way I can find out more things about Nick,_ she thought to herself. "So, who's going to start?"

"Ladies first" Nick said as he tipped his imaginary fedora.

"Ok then, 1. I never went on holidays outside of Bunnyburrow before, 2. I got suspended once and third I have 275 siblings."

Nicks eyes widened "275? Nah that's waaaay too many bunnies. I call bullshit on that."

Judy had to laugh,"No that one's actually true! The lie was that I never went on holidays outside of Bunnyburrow."

Nick nearly fell out if his bed. "Wait what? 275 siblings? How do you fit that amount of fluffiness under one roof?"

Judy blushed a bit "You think I'm 'fluffy'?"

Nick looked like he was incredibly awkward with that situation. "Mooooving on. My turn, 1. I know Jack since well over 8 years by now, 2. I used to be a bully, 3. I love Coffee."

Judy looked at him "that's way to easy! Two is the lie, obviously."

"Judy, I have to ask you something. Will we ever meet your family?"

Judy was not looking forward to answering that question, "It's... complicated. My father can be pretty, we'll let's just say a little controversive about friendships between Predators and Prey."

"Well I'm sorry to say that but your father does not sound like a nice person." Nick said, slightly offended.

"He isn't. Or at least sometimes he isn't. Sometimes he scares me." Judy said as she was thinking back to the day when she told him about the students exchange.

"Has he ever...? You know what I mean" Nick asked as careful as possible. He was scared of hitting a nerve.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt his family. Other mammals on the other hand... let's just say he isn't very kind to predators." She answered

Nick wasn't to fond of meeting Judys father anymore. "I think we should dress up or we'll be late to meeting up with Jack and Robb for breakfast."

"Good idea!" Judy answered, happy that Nick changed the subject

 **11am, the Golden Tusk**

"Why are they taking so long?" Judy asked, they were waiting for at least half an hour.

"Jack just texted me, he said that they'll cone later." Nick answered while looking at his phone.

 **As I said this was just a little addition to part 1, nothing spectacular. In the next chapter we'll meet Chloe for the first time, which I'm really looking forward to. Next chapter** may be out on Saturday. As I said (multiple times) I don't have a lot of time this week which is the main reason why I sort of pushed this second part of the chapter. Also, It's really late right now (about 11.41pm after a full day of University and side job) so please excuse any typos that I may or may not have overlooked. That's basically all I got for today and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye!


	8. Chloe

**G'day lads and welcome back to another chapter of the tale of friendship. First of all, I'm already apologizing because I know that this is going to take a little longer than my other chapters. So this is going to be exciting because you're about to meet Jacks sister Chloe. While writing this 'authors note' I still have no idea how to evolve a new character like that so wish me luck.**

 **Saturday morning: Savanna Central**

Jack was waiting at the train station together with his father and his uncle, Ezekiel. He was looking forward to seeing his sister again Eveb though he'd never admit it, he kinda missed her over the last two weeks. The tain arrived and slowly rolled into the train station. He counted the people getting out of the train. Then, after a few minutes, his Sister walked out of the train. She was a little smaller than jack and (obviously) way less muscular.

"Chloe!" His father yelled. She turned her head around and walked up to them and then hugged them.

"Dad, Uncle Zeek, Jack! It's so nice to see y'all again." She said as she took off her backpack. "So, what have I missed?" Jack and his father told Chloe everything that happened in the last week.

"Hang on, so you're saying that you and Nick **both** are guest parents to two students from the countryside? And more importantly, how cone I haven't met the new family member yet?" Jack actually had no answer to that question. How come he never even thought about telling his own sister that there's a new person living in their apartment.

Tey talked the whole way back to their apartment.

Robb was sitting on the grand piano in their open spaced living room.

He was playing a melody that everyone in Jacks family knew, a song called **Lions Pride.** The reason why he wasn't waiting for Chloes arrival at the train station was because he had a long lasting conversation with his parents via video-chat. He hadn't noticed their arrival and kept playing.

Instead of saying something Jacks sister did one of the things she was incredibly good at, singing. First quietly and then louder she sang the song in the rhythm of Robbs piano.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That lord of Castamere,

(No of course this isn't my own wirk zhe actual song is called 'rains if castamere'"

"Hi there, you must be Chloe. I'm Robb I'm the guest student from Bunnyburrow." He played it cool but on the inside he found it really hard to keep it together. _Oh my god, she might just be the prettiest girl I've ever seen._ He thought for himself. There were some clear differences between her and Jack. She was a goid bit smaller, about as tall as Robb and had a grey-isch fur with a distinct hazelnut brown pattern. She also had her mothers eyes. Damien Scharp, as well as Jack both had dark Blue eyes while Chloe's eyes had the colors of polished emeralds.

(Authors note: No, I'm neither gay nor am

I a girl, I just love describing even the littlest details.)

"You have an amazing singing voice" he said while blushing a little. She smiled, "thank you, you're an amazing pianist" Jack looked at both of them he wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that he didn't like it.

"Well let's go meet up with Nick and Judy. I told Nick that you'll arrive today." He said hoping to break whatever was going on between his sister and his new roommate.

 **15 minutes later, doughnut shop down Alexandria street**

Nick and Judy were sitting in the shop, waiting fir Jack Robb and Chloe to show up. Judy was looking forward to meeting Jacks sister. She knew basically nothing about her.

In that exact moment the three of them entered the doughnut shop. "Nick!" Chloe said as she gave him a big hug.

Judy wasn't able to move. _I mean I knew that she wasn't going to be ugly or anything but this? How is she so pretty? She looks nothing like her brother though._ All of those thoughts went through Judys mind.

"Hi I-I'm Judy" she said not really paying attention to anything.

"Sooo what are we going to do? Show them the Saint Cloud memorial" Chloe asked

"Nope we showed it to them already." Nick and Jack both said at the same time.

"What about the Junkyard." She asked.

"Not a good idea, desert square is Scavenger territory now." Jack answered.

Chloe quickly looked at him "Does he know about Dads business?" she pointed discreetly towards Robb.

"Of course he does."

"What business?" Judy had no idea what they were talking about.

"Not important. We could go to the-" Nick couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Well well well if it ain't Chloe Sharp, the presidents little princess." A Jackal said as he walked in the front door. He was about as old as the rest if them and only a little smaller than Jack (wich means he was pretty damn tall for his age). He was wearing a leather jacket with a sand colored badge on it. The badge said 'Scavenger MC'

( Authors note: Can I get banned if I put swearing into a K rated story?)

"Fuck off Maddox." Jack said as he stood up and looked him right into his eyes.

"Well that's not very polite is it now? Hasn't your mother told you not to talk like that? Oh wait, I forgot, of course she hasn't." The jackal said with a grin.

"Don't you dare talk about our mother you sick degenerate copy of a predator" Jack growled. Everyone suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Jack let's go he isn't worth it." Chloe tried to calm her brother down.

Fir a second it looked like he was about to turn around and leave but then Maddox had to cross the line once more.

"Yeah listen to your sister Jack. You should put a leash on your brother. Before we have to put him down." He said.

"Oh please try to put a leash on me. I'll gladly strangle you with it." Jack replied. By the tone of his voice you could hear that this wasn't a joke nor was it an empty threat. It was an actual warning.

"Jack, let me handle this." That was the deep voice of Jacks uncle, Ezekiel.

"You got lucky!" The jackal screamed while Jacka nd the others slowly left the room.

"Well, that was certainly something." Judy said desperately trying to break the bad atmosphere. I

Nobody responded.

That day was over for them. But they all knew that jerk Maddox won't just stop. Chloe had the feeling that this little argument is going to escalate very quickly.

 **Back with a new chapter! I have honestly no idea how to bring a new character into my story xD. The next one probably won't be out for the next ten days. I really don't have to say anything else so I guess I'll just leave it here. I hope you have an amazing day and I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


	9. The gang

**G'day lads and welcome back to another chapter of my little story! There are once again some things I have to say. First of all, I have absolutely no idea why but my last chapter git royally messed up. Out if some reason it didn't save my last changes which included the correction of a lot of typos and the whole song. So I'm sorry if it's hard to read something which so many errors but I'll try my best not to make the same mistake again.**

It was time, Judy **had** to call her parents and tell them about her guest family. She was a little scared since she had no idea how her parents were going to react. Well no, she actually had a pretty good idea how they were going to react.

"Judy?" John came into the kitchen where she was standing in front of the phone. "Listen, I know you're nervous I absolutely understand that, bit you shouldn't have to be scared of your own parents."

He was right, Judy knew that. She knew that her father was going to be furious but he just had to deal with his ignorance for himself.

"Mom, Dad?" She said into the phone.

"Judy? How are you darling?" Her mittag asked. "I'm fine, Zootopia is awesome. Listen I have to tell you something. Is Dad with you?"

"Judy, Your father he- he doesn't want to talk to you." Judys mom said with a sad tone in her voice.

That hurt, a lot. Even though she knew that her father was **this** was worse than she could've ever imagined.

"I just wanted to tell you something about my guest family. They are foxes" Judy said carefully.

Silence...

"You can't tell your father. He would completely loose it." Her mother said.

"What?" Judy was surprised.

"He. Would. Completely. Flipp. Out. You have never seen him when he was **really** angry." Judy found that hard to believe.

"Mom are you sure that-"

"Yes Judy, I am sure. Don't tell your father. I hope I'll hear from you again soon. Love you" Her mother said in a comforting tone.

"Love you too mom." She said as she hung up.

Judy had absolutely no idea what just happened. She felt a little lost.

Nick came into the kitchen. "Is everything ok Judy?" She ran over and hugged him. She didn't know why she did that, it was just a reaction.

Nick started to blush. They were standing there like that for a good five minutes.

"We should get going, I think the others are waiting for us." Nick said as Hudy stopped hugging him.

 _Great, spending time with Robb Jack and Jacks super attractive sister. Am I jealous? Do I **need** to be jealous? Judy thought for herself. "_You're right, we should get going" she answered.

 **Ten minutes later, Bulldogs Diner**

Robb, Jack and Chloe were sitting in the diner drinking their milkshakes. Robb and Jack were arguing over a videogame.

"I'm telling you, if we would have a mage in our team we could easily fight the goblins. Two tanks are not able to get the sword of Azeroth (comment if you got that reference) on their own." Jack said.

"*sigh* boys"Chloe said while shaking her head.

"That might be true but our only mage is constantly offline because a certain **Bunny** now sleeps in his room. He probably thinks videogames are too 'geeky' or something like that." Robb said.

"Robb, I've been called a lot of things over the years thug, stray dog, pup, pred, black pelt and many more but 'geek' was certainly not on my list" Jack answered with a weak smile.

In that exact moment the twi of them arrived.

"Hi guys!" Judy said.

"Hi Judy" Chloe said, "how are you doing?"

 _Awful,_ Judy thought. Instead she just said "pretty good, you?"

"I'm good! Even though it's weird to have two boys in the house now." She answered.

"Hey you're drinking milkshakes without us? How dare you?" Nick said.

Five minutes later every one of them was sitting on the two red benches in the diner drinking milkshakes and sharing chips (or 'french fries' as some of you Americans out there would call them).

"What are we going to do today?" Judy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea" Nick answered.

"We could go to the upper stands of the city." Chloe suggested.

"Ohh that sounds interesting!" Judy said.

The boys didn't look so happy about that suggestion.

"How about that, you two are going to the upper stands and we'll meet up with Ace and the rest of the crew. I think it's about time they actually meet Robb." Jack said.

"Yeah that souns good to me" Chloe answered, "what about you Judy?"

"Sure! We can get to know each other better" Judy said. _I shouldn't be jealous, I have no reason to **be** jealous. I think it's a good thing to get to know Chloe a little better. _All of those thoughts went through Judys head in a matter of seconds.

 **2pm in front of the Wolfpack clubhouse**

There were already some mammals standing in front of the clubhouse but many were remarkably older, most certainly club members. Next to them there was a smaller group of kids in their age.

There were two other wolves whom looked exact same, Grey fur with two white stripes. Next to them there was an arctic fox girl.

"Hey guys, this is Robb. Robb these guys are 'the gang' we were talking about. Those two are Levi and Rick. And this one's called Alawa and no, she's not related to Nick just because she's a fox as well. I asked her already." Jack explained.

"Yes and I hit you fir that question remember?" She said with a sly grin.

"How could I forget such a weak little hit?" He said while keeping a safe distance.

"Oh dear god would you stop with you flirting? I'm getting sick." Finnick said as he arrived.

Alawa rolled her eyes. "Finnick would you shut up for once?"

"We both know I can't do that" Finnick said with an honest look in his eyes.

"Anyway, where's big T?" Nick asked.

"Theo? Haven't you heard the news? ZPD got'em. He's in big trouble" Finnick answered.

"What? Shit we have to get him out!" Nick said loudly.

"This is certainly going to be a big fucking problem." Jack said.

With this concerned look on his face he looked a lot like his father, a bit too much for Robbs taste.

 **Well, this is certainly going to be a bigger problem than they might think. Next time you'll hear about Chloe and Judy, I promise. There is one thing I really want to tell you. I think I'll take a little break from the tale of friendship. No, I won't let this story die I just lack a little motivation lately but don't you worry, I'm actually going to write a different kind of story for all the fantasy fans out there. It's going to be a FanFiction about 'the malazan book of the fallen' from Steven Erikson since I am not allowed to create my own story.** **I'm not sure what it's going to be rated as but I'm sure some of you'll like it. Anyways I hope to see you there and I'll see you here again soon. Till then, bye!**


	10. The Bodhi Waterpark

**I'M NOT DEAD!!!! I'm so so sorry that it took me that long to cone back to writing. I just had to take a break from... well from everything basically. So here we are with chapter 9! I know it's been a really long time, I just had to deal with one crisis after another, some were mild others were... let's just say others were really heavy. Anyway welcome back to my story and to a new chapter. I'll now stop talking and let y'all enjoy this.**

 **Oasis street: upper stands**

You know Judy, we never really had a chance to talk in private" Chloe said, „I don't even know where you're from"

„I live in Bunnyburrow but I always dreamed about living somewhere else. To be honest, Zootopia is the most fun I've had in years."

They walk a few meters, bith in awkward silence.

„And... do you like someone?" Chloe asked with a witty smile.

Judy almost choked on her drink when she heard that. „Sorry I just didn't expect such a... private question."

Chloe laughed. „Sorry for being so _blunt_ about it. I'm just curious."

Judy blushed a little „I don't really know. I like Nick but I don't know _how_ I like him" _Oh my god why did I say that! I **know** what way I like Nick!, _Judy thought immediately regretting her decision.

Chloe looked at her for a few seconds and then started to smile. „That's sooo sweet! I have to tell Jack!"

„No Don't! What if he'll tell Nick? Aren't they like best friends?"

„As if he would rat you out! He was the first one having a crush on Ni..-hang on is that Ben?" She pointed in a direction where a rather 'large' cheetah was eating a burrito.

„Ben? How are you?" Chloe walked over to him, Judy following close behind.

„Chloe! I had no idea you were back in town! How was your tripp?" The exited Cheetah hugged Chlie and lifted her up as if she was as light as a feather.

„Careful you big furball! You're gonna smush me!" She said laughing. „Oh I'm sorry, Judy this is one of my oldest and closest friends, Benjamin Clawhauser. Ben, this is our new family member."

„If you say it like that it sounds like you're part of some cult." Ben said laughing about his own joke.

„It's nice to meet you!" Judy said trying to hold her own laug back.

„So, now that we all know each other we could- hang on, Jack's calling" She puts her phone on speaker.

 _Sis? Are you there?_

„Yeah, you're on speaker Judy and Ben are here aswell."

 _Cool, now I don't have to make three calls. Anyway would you guys mind if we'll all meet up in front of the Bodhi Waterpark?_

„What's the Bodhi Waterpark?" Judy asked.

„It's the biggest waterpark in Zootopia! I love it!" Ben said exited.

 _Exactly! We'll wait in front of the park for you guys._

Wait Ja- he hung up. Well I guess we'll go swimming then." Chloe turned to Judy with a smile on her face.

 **30 minutes later, Sharp residence**

„You ready?" Chloe was standing in the doorframe wearing a red and black bikini. Judy looked at her _Wow, she's got a beautiful body,_ Judy thought. ( _authors note: you have no idea how hard it is for me to write about something like this without feeling weird and awkward)._

„Do you have anything to wear?"

Judy first looked at her violet and then at her black bikini. She couldn't decide which one to wear.

„What do you think?" She holds bith of the bikinis up next to her.

„I think you'll look great in both." She said with a smirk.

Judy blushed a little „I'll go with black"

 **10 minutes later, Bodhi Waterpark**

Jack, Nick and the rest of the group were waiting in front of the park. Alawa was bickering with Finnick, again.

„Why on earth would you think that Chemical Carnage X was better than Chemical Carnage IX?" Alawa said shaking her head in disbelief.

Jack sighs „sometimes I think they just argue because they _have to. They don't even have a damn reason."_

Just then he spots his sister and Judy walking up the alleyway.

„Hey guys! Judy, these are our friends. The two wolve twins over there are called Rick and Levi. And over there you see Alawa in her natural habit, arguing with Finnick." Nick stated.

They all headed inside, Nick and Jack leading the front.

After paying their entering tickets, they move to the main facility, a gigantic open space full of pools, slides and even a surfing wave.

„This place is awesome!" Robb said.

„My brothers and sisters are going to be soooo jealous when I tell them about this." Judy said with her eyes wide opened.

„What do you guys want to do first?" Jack asked the group.

„The _Vortex, obviously"_ Finnick said.

They make their way over to a giant spinning, open slide. Everyone gets a ring that they sit in.

„OKAY EVERYONE JOIN HANDS THIS IS GONNA BE ROUGH!" Nick screamed over the loud waterjets.

Judy joins paws with Nick, slightly blushing as the stream of the vortex hit them with full force.

Alawa and Levi get thrown out of their ring and slide down with loud screams. Ben soon follows with a loud „I REGRET NOTHING!"

„DON'T BREAK THE CHAIN WE HAVE TO HOLD IT TOGETHER!" Jacks voice nearly sounded like a roar dominating the sound of the high powered water pumping system.

All of a sudden the stream knocks out the ring from under Judy. She slides out and falls, and then Nick catches her wrist.

„I WON'T LET YOU GO!" he screamed dramatically.

Judy had to chuckle and rolled with it.

„YOU HAVE TO! IT'S YOU ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL!" but Nick didn't let go of her.

She was hanging on her arm getting tossed around by the unstoppable force of thousands of liters of water.

The force is too strong and threw Nick out of his own ring. With a loud „AAAAAAHHHHH" he falls into the cold water.

„Oh for gods sake-" Jack grabs Nicks ankle and pulls him and Judy up onto his own ring. „Are you to gonna be alright with sharing a ring together?"

„What about you?" Judy asked.

Jack jumped out just as Nicks old ring passes by... and lands perfectly on it. „Does that answer your question?" Judy smiled „Yeah, pretty much."

After a long time of spinning jumping and other activities, the day ended. Four hours later you can see Jack Nick and Robb lying in the hot sand of a synthetic oasis.

„This is it. This is how a good life must feel." Nick said as he was lying there, nearly falling asleep. „Shut up and appreciate the moment will ya?" Jack put his arms behind his head and had his feet kicked up onto a cooler box.

„We should definitely get moving before we fall asleep here."

The group marches out and splits up into the different directions people have to walk home to.

At the next crossing Nick, Judy and Jack, Robb and Chloe have to split up.

„That was some good teamwork back there."

Nick said smiling

„Teamwork? I had to pull both of you out if the water!" Jack answered chuckling.

Nick goes for a farewell high five but in the same moment Jack tries to give him a Bro fist. The same thing repeats the other way around until it git incredibly awkward. „Anyway goodnight Nick" Jack said quickly trying to make the best out of the awkwardness.

„Goodnight"

 **I'd normally talk about some random stuff down here but I have literally no idea what to tell you xD. I hope you enjoyed it and that you're as happy as I am that I'm finally back.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	11. SLEEPOVER

**Wow, chapter 10 already and I still feel like I'm still just flailing about the place and improvising everywhere. I just wanted to thank y'all for liking the stuff I'm putting down. It's such a boost in motivation to see that people actually enjoy my story. I now I probably sound overly sensitive and everything and I know that this is just something small in this sea of fiction but your appreciation still means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **But enough of the feelings, this time I actually have a pretty good idea on what I want this chapter to be. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **11am,** **Bulldogs** **diner**

„Dude I swear those pancakes get bigger and bigger every time we eat here." Robb said poking a giant pancake with his fork.

„Or are we getting smaller?" Levi asked.

 _Silence_

„Levi, drink your coffee. You're not yourself when you're uncaffeinated." Chloe told him. He smiled at her nearly chugged down half of his cappuccino.

Nick looked at his phone and his eyes lighten up. „Guys! My parents are out for tonight! This calls for a **sleepover!** Who's in?"

„Sleepover at your place? Sounds awesome!" Everyone agrees.

„Are we gonna order those awesome synth wings at that tigers place? You know the guy with the dreads?" Rick asked.

„You mean Keo? He makes the best BBQ in town!" everyone nods in agreement.

„Hang on, I just realized that Judy is the only vegetarian in our group. Is it okay for you if we eat äsynth meat?" Jack asked. Judy saw in his blue eyes that he was actually worried about her.

„Nah it's fine I'll eat fries and stuff." She tried to sound cool but immediately regretted her decision.

Finnick tried to do a mocking comment but stopped in the middle of the first word as he saw Jacks glare at him.

 **6pm, Wildes residence**

Rick, Levi, Alawa, Chloe and even Finnick had already arrived before Jack and Ben got there. „Sorry guys! Dad needed me in the garage and we gave Ben a lift so he had to wait and help aswell. Sorry bout that Ben" Jack said.

„It's ok, I actually kinda enjoyed it. So, what's the plan for tonight? Pizza, BBQ, Mocktails a good movie and some party games?" Ben asked.

„Sounds good to me!" Judy said, exited.

A good half hour later the doorbell rang and a tall, baked looking tiger with dreadlocks was standing in the doorway. „Eyyyy if it isn't my man _wilde Nick Wilde_! How have things been? Is the _Hustler_ here aswell?"

„Things have been pretty good. Made mew friends", ohe pointed at Judy and Robb „and yes, Jack is in the kitchen."

„Nice my man!" he reached over and shaked hands with Judy and Robb „The name's Keo! Every friend of Nicks is a friend of mine. So what're y'all gonna do tonight?"

Jack came over, smoothly swinging a kitchen towel in his right hand. „First of all, I'm not a hustler, you just have an awful pokerface. Second of all, we'll have fun! Maybe watch a movie or maybe play truth or dare. That kind of thing. " He took some of the trays.

„Ooh movies! Got anything in particular? If not, I have the directors cut of Crimson Carnage I-V in my backpack downstairs. You can borrow them if you want. Even though I'm not sure if all of you are cut out for those scenes" he gave Judy a playful side glance. She puffed her cheeks „bring it on big one! I'm not scared of anything!" she said. _Oh god why did I say that! I'm so easily scared when it comes to horror movies,_ she thought to herself, slightly panicking.

„Ho-ho! The bunny's showin her claws! I like it! I'll get you the movie set." he quickly went downstairs to his bike and came back with a red movie box.

„There you go! I'd love to stick with y'all but I have some more deliveries on my list. See y'all around." the tall tiger left.

Ten minutes later everyone was eating and enjoying the company.

Robb got up „I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for being such good friends! I was a little worried that I would get homesick fast when I'm here but after meeting all of you it started to feel like I have... a second family. You guys are the best!" he raised his glass. „To friendship!"

„TO FRIENDSHIP" everyone joined in.

„Aww that is soo nice! You should know that you're family for us too!" Chloe pulled him into a tight hug.

„That's so nice of you to say. But would so mind letting me go? I'm small and you're weirdly strong."

But you could tell by his smile that he was enjoying it.

„That is just adorable." Finnick made a small thoughtful pause in his sentence „so who's ready to watch brutal massacre?"

Judy was **not** happy at all, in fact she was extremely nervous. She snuggled up under her blanket and hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she was thinking. She was wrong, it was worse.

After the first hitchhiker got brutally ripped apart with a chainsaw. She jumped up with a loud „AAAAAH!!"

She grabbed on tightly to Nicks arm and burrowed her face in his shoulder. He started to blush and the others looked at the adorable scene with wholesome smiles.

After watching all the 5 movies it was nearly 3am but no one was even remotely tired.

„How about some truth or dare?" Alawa asked.

„Everyone nodded in agreement. But then Jack turned to Robb and Judy. „Are you guys sure? We play pretty nasty truths and even worse dares. I once had to eat a whole bag of chips with two bites. My throat felt abused after that." but that didn't stop them so a few minutes later everyone sat together in a circle and started to play.

„Alawa had the idea she gets to ask first." Jack said

„I choose... Nick." she said

 _Truth_

„Ok then, let me think. I won't start too harsh. What is your biggest dream?" She asked

„Well it's kind of embarrassing but I always wanted to join the scouts." Nick said slightly blushing.

„That's not embarrassing! If you sign up maybe even I'll join!" Jack said patting his friends back.

„Your turn to ask."

Nick looked around „Chloe."

 _Truth_

„Well I got a good truth for you. Choose someone in the room you'd kiss. Lips, fir at keast 5 seconds."

She looked around the room until... „Alawa"

Nick nearly spat out his non alcoholic mojito.

Alawas fur went from white to bright red in a matter of seconds.

Chloe laughed „hey it's my turn to ask now!"

The game went on and on until...

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot jalapeño sauce." Levi said to Finnick.

The fennec got up, walked over to the kitchen and came back with the bottle.

He drank all of it, every single drop in one long sip. „And where's the real challenge?" he said as he threw the empty bottle into a corner of the room.

A few rounds later.

„Nick I dare you to kiss Judy." Jack said with a devilish smile on his face.

Nick went bright red. „ _I hate you"_ he whispered to the shrugging black wolf as ge slowly and awkwardly drew closer to Judy. He chickened out and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

At 5am everyone started to fall asleep. Jack got himself the best guest spot, lying stretched over the comfortable couch, robb leaning his head against the wolfs shoulder.

Judy and Nick where the only ones still awake.

„I'll never forget this night" Judy said to herself more or less. „Me neither" Nick stated sleepy. „Goodnight Judy."

„Goodnight Nick" Judy fell asleep.

 **Well I'm certainly happy about this one! It turned put nearly exactly how I wanted. This one was a lot of fun to write. And we got ‚some' Nick and Judy moments. I just wanted to quickly thank all of you fir reading (once more) and I wish you all a beautiful day.**

 **Quick message I just found out that I didn't use the right document! This was only meant as a draft but I hope you guys can oversee all the typos and grammatically incorrect sentences. That was my bad, I apologize if it was annoying to read. Till next time, bye!**


	12. Paradise Island

**G'day lads and welcome back FINALLY to a new chapter of my little story. I'm back, and I hope you weren't too annoyed about my disappearance. The reason why I left this story was that I lost my passion about writing it, I searched for new projects (go check them out if you want). Some of you have noticed that this story got thinner and thinner and my interest in it smaller and smaller, I didn't even care about typos. But now after a long pause I have finally returned with the 11 chapter of the tale of friendship.**

 **The lucky Shamrock pub 1 AM, two weeks after the sleepover**

"What will it be Damien?" The goat behind the bar asked. "Nothing for now, I'm waiting for someone." He answered.

"You ain't waitin' anymore" A voice said behind him. The wolf turned around and looked down on the light brown colored Hyena. He was about half as tall as Damien wore a leather jacket with the badge of the Scavengers.

Damien narrowed his eyes "Drag, you're late". The president of the Scavengers gave him a sarcastic smirk,"do I look like I care? We're here for business and nothin' else. Speakin' of business, stay out of ours and we won't have a problem old man."

The giant wolf stood up from his barstool and cracked his neck menacingly, his deep raspy voice drowning out all the noise of the pub: "Listen you little rat, both the black lotus and the armory market are Wolfpack business, if you don't want to cause war between the clubs you'd do best not to forget that." Around the pub 20 more wolves got up and st arted to surround Drag.

He looked Damien dead in the eyes and said "I guess this means war." Without another word he turned on his heel and left the pub.

The barkeeper sighed, "Well this could be a a problem. Alright, the next round for all Wolfpack members is on me!" He called out opening a big bottle of bourbon.

 **Wolfpack clubhouse 2 PM**

Nick was standing in front of the clubhouse, waiting for Chloe, Jack and Robb to show up. The rest of their friends were all in holidays woth their parents, so their group was a lot smaller.

"Hey Nick how're ya doing?" A wolf on a chopper asked the young fox. "I'm waiting fir the others, have you seen Jack, Robb or Chloe?"

The biker scratched his chin,"No, but I think they're pretty close." Nick raised an eyebrow and then turned around, just in time to see the two boys trying to sneak up on him. Chloe stood next to them shaking her head.

The biker started laughing "Well that went about as bad as I expected. I gotta get goin' see y'all around." He drove out of the driveway and on to the street and disappeared behind a corner.

"Sup Nick, where's your girlfriend?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Nick started to blush but tried to keep his cool,"first of all, she is not my girlfriend. Second, she's been sick for the last few days so we have to go to the tripp without her."

"That sucks, we should go visit her!" Robb said.

"Good idea, let's go see if she's ok." Jack answered. Nick smirked at him,"What? Are you worried about her Sharp? That's soo sweet!"

"Shut up, Wilde." The black wolf answered with a small laugh.

 **Wildes residence, 2 PM**

Nick opened the door with his key. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"

"Up here, boy. In Judys room." The three of them walked up to see Judy coated under a big blanket with a thermometer in her mouth. "Hey Jud, I'd ask if you're ok but I'm pretty sure I can answer that question by myself" Jack said with a small smile.

Judy smiled back,"Jack i swear I'm gonna slap you as soon as I can get out of bed again." Chloe got up next to her. "Don't worry I can take care of that." Jack chuckled but backed e stew steps away from his sister.

She gave them a small laugh before she started coughing. John turned to the three boys,"Judy needs some rest, why don't you boys go play along. You had something planned for today, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to the Island!" Robb said trying not to sound too exited but failing miserably at that.

"Ah yes, how could I forget? I planned your hotel and everything! Anyhow have fun you boys and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said smiling.

"Actually, guys I think I'll stay with Judy for the 4 days." Chloe said. The three of them turned around and looked at her. Jack put a paw on her shoulder, "that's really nice of you, sis. Tell Judy that we'll miss her." Nick and Robb nooded in agreement. They left the house and started walking towards the harbor.

 **Paradise island 3 PM**

"Ugh, I hate boats." Robb complained as they drank Slushies on the main deck of the ferry.

"Trust me you'll love Paradise Island, it's got everything: Bungee Jumps, Jet Ski, Couch Boat, Banana Boat, Rollercoasters and even a giant water slide!" Nick told him.

Jack looked over the railing and his eyes widened,"Guys, there it is!" The big mountain in the middle of the Island darkened the sky.

After the ferry docked and the three of them threw their stuff into their room they went out to the beach and looked around for the first activity, bungee jumping.

After climbing many many steps they eventually arrived at the top of the bungee platform.

"I don't like this at all." Robb said looking over the edge. Jack laughed "this is awesomeeeeeeeeee" the word echoed as he jumped over the drop, falling 150 feet. Robb looked after him in disbelief, "He's absolutely nuts."

 **Paradise Island, 2 days later**

"What are we doing next?" Nick asked, still shaking.

Robb pointed towards a menacing looking roller coaster.

As they walked over Nicks phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and nearly dropped the device. "What is it?" Robb asked.

The young fox turned around, staring in disbelief,

"Judies father is here. He wants to take her back to Bunnyburrow."

 **Well after all the time that has past I'd say this went better than I expected! I'm sorry if this is a little thinner than my other chapters, I still have to get back into my Zootopia mood. But for now I'll say thank you for reading and I hope you liked it and that I'll see ya in the next chapter, bye!**


	13. The confrontation

**Back again with a new chapter! Last time we found out that Mr. Hopps came to Zootopia with the goal to take Judy back to Bunnyburrow. Is this the end of Judies time with Nick and the gang, or is the conflict going to escalate in an unexpected way? Find out in this chapter...**

 **Docks 2 PM**

After receiving the message about Mr. Hopps Nick, Jack and Robb obviously took the first ferry back from Paradise Island. As soon as they were back on dry land Jack got a call from his sister. "Chloe what's going on over there? We're on our way." He said, his voice shaking in concern.

 _Jack? Thank god! Come here as fast as you can! We locked the bedroom and me and Mrs. Wilde are in here with Judy, but he knocked out John! And now he's trying to get in here!_

The three boys starred in disbelief. "H-He knocked out my dad? We need to call the police!" Nick stuttered.

There was something in Jacks eyes that Robb hasn't seen before: Pure, raging anger.

His voice, completely calm and cold, so cold that it actually scared Robb, said: "No, no police. He's threatening my sister and I swear to God I'm gonna rip his throat open if he even **thinks** about touching her! I'm calling dad and a few other members of the Wolfpack. He'll regret the day he came to Zootopia."

Even Nick looked shocked about what his best friend just said but he knew that they had to stop Judies father.

After a few calls the three of them started running towards Nicks home.

 **Wilde residence 2:30 PM**

They heard the loud screaming without even being near the building. Barging in through the front door they saw John Wilde lying on the floor, uncautious. "DAD!" Nick ran over to him, "go on, I'll stay with him.

Jack and Robb ran upstairs to see the broken door and Mr. Hopps, clearly drunk, standing over Mrs. Wilde and Chloe. Jack was just about to sprint over and attack but Robb stopped him, "Mr. Hopps stop! This has gone way too far!"

Mr. Hopps turned around and looked at him obviously having problems standing.

"Well if it isn't Robert fucking Cassidy. Decided to join our little party? I'm taking Judy home and if I have to I'm gonna smash that fucking wolfs head into the wall!" He held a cricket bat up high over his head.

Jack started growling menacingly in the background. "Touch her and I'll rip you to shreds." He showed him his long fangs.

The rabbit looked startled for a second and then started grinning. "Do you think I'm scared of you, ya pup? You're not gonna do anything BECAUSE YOU DONT HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO ATTACK ME!" He threw his bat away, "GO ON 'RIP ME TO SHREDS' YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE JUST ALL TALK AREN'T YOU?"

"Don't let him get to you! If you attack first he can claim to be the victim!" Judy screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT HIM?" Her father shouted.

"BECAUSE HE IS MORE FAMILY TO ME THAN YOU EVER WERE!" Judies screamed back, tears running down her face. Her nose was twitching in fear.

Downstairs you could hear the sound of a dozen motorcycles stopping in front of the house. Then heavy boots running upstairs. 10 wolves in leather jackets appeared in the doorway, with Damien in the lead.

"Think Mr. Hopps! You're outnumbered. You got two options. Option one: you walk through that door and leave without anyone getting harmed. Option two: these men will force you to leave." Robb said still trying to find a peaceful way out.

Mr. Hopps picked up his bat again and aimed it at Chloes head, "there's always option three" he held the bat up threateningly.

Behind Jack there was a distinct _Click_ sound Looking back, Robbs eyes widened as he saw Damien aiming a massive 44. Magnum right at Mr. Hopps' face. "He's right, there _is_ a third option. My son might not be able to kill you but trust me, I'd do it with pleasure. So please, please give me a reason to bury your red-neck corpse 3 foot down below in the next forest." He growled menacingly.

Mr. Hopps hands started shaking. "Y-You're bluffing."

Damien cocked the gun, "Am I?"

The rabbit threw the bat away once more and started walking towards the door but Damien blocked his way, "If I ever see you next to one of my children again, I swear it's going to be your _last_ time."

The bunny walked away without another word.

As soon as he was gone, Damien rushed to his daughters side. "It's all gonna be ok baby, he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm fine dad. Thanks for the save." She was still in shock. Her voice sounded like it came from far away.

Judy was shaking, her eyes red from all the tears. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry, this this is all my fault" she started crying. Mrs Wilde hugged her tightly, her calming voice cooling the rooms tension down in seconds, "it's ok sweetie, none of this was your fault. Just know that we will always be there for you."

Jack went downstairs to see how Mr Wilde was doing. The fox was sitting on the kitchen floor, next to him two wolves and Nick. "Mr. Wilde, are you ok?" He asked.

He looked up, shaking and answered: " I'm fine. Got a little headache though. What about the others? I had hoped they could lock him out"

"You should rest Mr. Wilde he knocked ya out good. You also should get that looked at by an actual doctor." The wolf said while inspecting the wound on his head.

 **Savanna central hospital 10 PM**

The doctors eyes widened as he walked into the hospital room, filled with a shaking bunny a fox family and half a dozen bikers that escorted them to the hospital.

The deer in a white coat looked at the group, raising an eyebrow before he said: "Well Mr. Wilde it doesn't look like you have any severe damage to the skull but may I ask how this happened?"

Nick was trying to answer: "Well-"

"I tripped and hit my head against the kitchen table." John answered giving his son a knowing side glance.

The doctor scribbled some things into his clipboard before leaving the room.

Judy walked up to the fox in the hospital bed. "Mr. Wilde I'm so so so sorry about what happened. I never would've thought that my father would go that far. If I did I would've never come to Zootopia." She started crying again.

John put his paw on her shoulder,"Judy sweetheart, none of this is your fault. And please know that if this was the price I had to pay to get to meet you I'm more than glad that I had the opportunity to pay it. Yes, you are a bunny and yes, we are foxes but that doesn't matter. Who we are on the outside does not matter, it's about the person you are on your inside. You're still a child and shouldn't burden yourself with the weight of your fathers actions and I hope he'll understand that at some point." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"B-but why didn't you tell the doctor what happened? Why did you protect him?" She asked confused.

"Your father has problems but he wasn't thinking straight. Alcohol changes people to the point where you can't even recognize them anymore. I'm sure even your father was a good man before he started drinking and I'm sure that the very same man is still in him." Judy couldn't understand how Mr. Wilde could be so forgiving and kind. She never met anyone like him.

Damien listened to the conversation and chuckled:"that is the exact kind of thinking that'll get ya killed one day. But I respect you for keeping your morals till the end." He walked up the bed,"but you still blocked that guys way even when you knew you couldn't stop him, you slowed him down to protect your family and my daughter. You're a good guy, Wilde." He extended his paw for a handshake.

"Thank you Damien, you're not that bad yourself" he smirked as he shook Damiens paw.

 **Scavenger junkyard 10 PM**

"You got balls, I'll give ya that but what exactly would _you_ have that could possibly help the Scavengers, do you serve yourself as dinner?" The hyena asked with a menacing grin.

The voice in the shadow sounded cold and unimpressed. "I have information on how you can get to Damien Sharp."

The sand colored predator stopped grinning and narrowed his eyes "and why would you help _us_? What's your price?"

"Just a small favor, I want to see his face when he finds out who brought him to his goddamn knees" he answered whith a sly smirk.

"Well then you're more than welcome in our home, _Mr. Hopps"_ He started laughing maniacally.

 **Well that escalated quite quickly didn't it? I know this got a lot more violent than most of you would've expected but I had to show what kind of person Mr. Hopps is. This chapter also tackled some serious problems like alcoholism and abuse. If you ever experience something similar please know that you're never alone and that there are always people who want to help you. Anyways I hope you liked it and we'll see each other in the next one, bye!**


	14. The birthday dilema part 1

**G'day lads and welcome back to another chapter of my little story! First of all, I'm really happy that I'm finally continuing the tale but please excuse my lack of uploads. I just can't find the time to write since my school decided to torture me with 50 hours per week (not even joking I have 10h of school every single day, five days a week homework and studying for exams not included) but enough complaining lets get started. Last time we got to witness a lot of drama with Mr. Hopps and his assault on the wilde family. Today I'll try to bring this story a little closer to its roots, meaning more fluff and less drama. To be honest, writing fluff and cuteness is way harder for me than writing drama and thriller since roles like that used to be my passion back when I was acting in theatre and drama class. Ok enough of my boring past, I should just start writing. Also if you haven't guessed by the title this is gonna be a two parter.**

 **Wilde residence, two weeks after the incident**

Nick was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. He was alone since Mr. and Mrs. Wilde we're out in savanna central with Judy to buy stuff for her birthday party. He was just finishing his bowl of Lucky Paws when he got the call from Jack.

 _Nick? I need your help._

"With what?" Nick asked confused.

 _I have no idea what I should get for Judies birthday!_

Nick chuckled, "Are you serious? Dude, her birthday is next week."

 _I KNOW! That's why I need your help._

"Sure, let's meet in ten, upper stands." Nick said.

 _Have I ever told you that you're a hero, Wilde?_

"No, but I knew that already."

 _Aaaand now I regret saying anything._

 **Upper stands, 10 minuets later**

Nick was sitting on a bench while listening to music. As he looked up from his phone he saw Jack, Robb and Chloe approaching.

"Hey guys, how are y'all doing?" Nick asked while putting his headphones into his backpack.

"Good! I'm really looking forward to Judies birthday par-" Robb wanted to answer but Jack cut him off.

"Can we please focus on a present?" He plead.

Chloe chuckled,"I can't believe that you still haven't even got a clue what you could get her."

He turned around, "Well, what do you have then, huh?"

She opened her backpack and pulled out a beautifully crafted silver necklace with an engraved ring that said _J.H_

Jack looked at it carefully,"You have no idea how much i hate you right now, sis. What do you have, Robb?"

He pulled out tickets for a Gazelle concert and smirked.

Jack like he was hit by a bus, "Ok just how? How did you get these?"

Robb leaned back against the wall and answered, "Well you know, connections. And also a music teacher that knows Gazelles agent."

"Well it's official, I'm a bad friend." Jack sighed put his head into his paws.

Nick kneeled next to him, "No, you're just not the best at this kind of stuff. We'll help you, I promise."

Jack looked up to him, "What's your present for Judy?"

The young fox gave him a sly smirk, "That, my friend, is a secret."

 **5 hours ours and about 25 shops later**

"Maybe I should go back and get her that carrot shaped pen, I mean it can even record voices! But then again, who needs that?" At this point jack was basically talking to himself, everyone else seemed to be sleep walking.

Nick turned to him, "Sorry man, I swear we'll search again tomorrow."

"Yeah Jack, I'm too tired to be a help anymore. Any longer and you might even have to carry me home." Chloe said nodding in agreement.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Jack mumbled to himself remembering back to the times when he had to carry his twin sister through the city because she was to sleepy to walk. She gave him a playful little punch to the side.

"Alright then let's call it a wrap and go home, we'll come back tomorrow." Robb was the only one of them that was still fully awake.

„Well ok, bye Nick! See ya tomorrow!" Jack tried to sound confident but miserably failed. He still had no idea what to get Judy.

 **Sharps residence, 11pm**

Jack was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _It can't be that I'm to stupid to get her anything good! Think back to the first time you met her:_

Thinking back he remembered how he attacked that fox bully to protect Judy. It was like a natural reflex to help her. To protect her.

 _That's it! I know finally know what I'll get her for her birthday!_ He smiled and finally closed his eyes to drift into sleep.

 **Now that was a fun one to write! Again I'm really sorry about my lack of uploads but I literally can't put out chapters weekly. I hope you understand and you look forward to part to, which is (hopefully) gonna come out next week!**

 **Till then, bye!**


End file.
